Joyful Morning
by Sweey
Summary: This is a Christmas one-shot about two of my OC's that everyone seemed to favor: Thorn and Edge. It delves a little deeper into their pasts as well as the relationship of the Master and his shadow  apprentice. Tis a bittersweat tear-jerker...


Sweey: Well as you all know, I've been gone for a great length of time. As I promised, here's a little bonus story I wrote over Christmas break. I've noticed that out of all my OC's for the Past of the Masked Knight that Thorn and Edge seemed to be favored by most of you so I decided to do a one-shot about the two of them. Originally it was going to have two chapters. One story about Edge, the other about Thorn. Perhaps I'll add Edge's story if you guys like this one. It might help this story make a little more since. Well anyways. This story takes place before Thorn and the others reach Ironcladd to stop Nightmare's Dark Army lead by their dear friends Meta Knightmare (Meta Knight), Erratima (Emit), and Arrowing (Venton) whom Nightmare had tortured into submission some years prior. Anyways, at this time Edge shadow to Thorn is at Shiver Star helping Sir Arthur defeat some unnamed beast. Mind you I use the word shadow in place of apprentice because just as a shadow follows their master, an apprentice must learn from his master like a shadow. So whenever you hear in the story: Thorn's shadow, his shadow, shadow Edge, etc. I'm referring to Edge as an apprentice. I warn you, if you haven't read my other story this may or may not make sense. Read at your own risk I guess. Well please, enjoy this one-shot and tell me what your thoughts are on it! ;D

**Joyful Mourning**

A Story of Thorn and Edge

"Merry Christmas Thorn!" Randal greeted as the warrior entered the control room of the Quentari. It was decorated with wreaths and tinsel to spread the Christmas Season.

Thorn smiled, "Merry Christmas Randal." He took a seat beside Jecra, who was busy at work on the computer.

"I wonder how Edge is doin'." Randal voiced his thoughts as he stood on the tips of his sesame-shaped, gray feet to place a pin in a wreath. "Where did that shadow of yours run off to anyhow?"

Thorn shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "He and his men went to Shiver Star to aid Sir Arthur's men against an icy beast that has been terrorizing the local villages. He requested me to come but I already had my cup full and overflowing so I sent Edge in my stead. Arthur was rather disappointed when Edge arrived but I think his displeasure will be reborn into delight when my shadow shows his true wit and skill."

Randal nodded, smiling in agreement. "Edge really is a brilliant lad is he not? Remind me, when exactly did he become your shadow?"

Thorn's lips twisted to the side as he recalled his shadow's apprenticeship. "Not but three years subsequent to the Star Spell Tragedy. He was an orphan in Latin City on the Ivo's twin planet, Elibis. It was during my search for a bright, young lad who would become my shadow."

"Why did you choose him?" Jecra asked with sudden interest. He had been listening to the two older warriors chat while he worked on the computer.

Thorn gave him a comical look then began his tale yet again. "There was a young girl at the orphanage that the boy I had had my eyes on called Gullen began to tease. As I watched, Edge came out seemingly from no where and stood between the mocking children and the girl. My eyes left Gullen and rested upon the young boy as he sternly confronted Gullen by saying only one word. "Stop." He had said, nothing more, nothing less. When Gullen and the other children began throwing remarks at him, Edge did not show any signs of anger. Instead he was levelheaded and patient his gaze ever resting upon Gullen."

"Soon Gullen began to grow furious that his remarks did not penetrate Edge's stern, unmovable passion. The remarks from Gullen's mouth were soon replaced by his fists and I watched Edge as he nimbly dodged the assaults. Finally a punch landed upon Edge, but the boy instead of striking back stuck his foot out and tripped Gullen who fell flat on his face. The older boy called the orphanage father and accused Edge of Gullen's own wrong doings. The "father" confronted Edge asking if the accusations were true. I smiled when Edge simply shook his head. Despite Edge's efforts, the orphanage "father" began to drag Edge away to deal out punishment. But the man was stopped when the girl stood up and told him otherwise."

"So you chose him because he was innocent?" Jecra asked.

Thorn's head shook slowly, a proud smile displayed on his face. "No, because he was worthy and most importantly, he had the quiet boldness and honesty I had been searching for. That is why I chose him."

"So then what happened?" Randal queried.

"I took Edge in as my shadow and discovered that his entire family had been massacred by Nightmare's Dark Army the very day of my own loss. He and I shared our grief and our unquenchable thirst for revenge on the Emperor of Darkness. Therefore, he grew to be a son to me and I have no doubt that I am like a father to him. He is my shadow and will forever be my shadow." Thorn beamed with pride as he finished his tale.

Randal smiled, "It's a bond that can never be broken."

Thorn nodded, "Absolutely," he stood and rubbed his mitten clad hands together, a gesture to be taken as a gesture of departure. "Well, I had better get going. Why don't you stop the ship at the next planet and take the rest of the day off."

"But sir, it's only just noon time!" Jecra protested. "Are you sure?"

Thorn's face distorted with heartache. "What? You act as if I'm some kind of Scrooge!"

Jecra threw his fists down and stood up, "But sir! You are so close to taking your revenge on Nightmare for your daughter's death! Why stop for a mere holiday?"

Thorn's eyes suddenly grew terribly fierce and his voice grew low and perilous, "We will NOT bring that up during a time of joy and hope! And I will NEVER take something away from my followers just for my own selfish reasons!"

Jecra remained standing but his gaze was cast down as he was no longer able to look his leader in the eye for shame had crept in. "I'm sorry sir… for speaking out of turn."

"It is forgiven…." He growled as he turned through the door, leaving the two to stare after him in quiet fear and awe.

"M-merry Christmas Thorn!" Randal's voice was cut off by the closing door. As he stood in thought, Randal's frown deepened. It had been a long stretch of time since Thorn had been so _edgy_. Perhaps he missed his shadow… and his long deceased family. As he pondered about these things he slipped into a chair beside Jecra. Before he could even utter a word the young man's curiosity got the best of him.

"What happened to her?" Jecra stammered.

Randal nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden question. After the veteran warrior regained his seat, he looked sardonically at the younger warrior. "Please, be more specific when you scream your questions so that I may have the privilege of only having to hear you scream them once!"

Jecra scowled then shrugged before restating his question. "What happened to Thorn's family?"

Randal for a moment was very quiet as he gathered the facts he knew about his old friend. "All I know is that Thorn piloted a ship many years ago for the last king of Popstar and Nightmare attacked, destroying the ship known as the Star Spell and killed everyone on board. That includes his daughter, Hena Rose. And as you probably have guessed, Thorn was the only one who had survived. No one really knows why or how. Some say it has to do with his flaming spear, Ali…. There have even been rumors that he was once a king and that his royal blood saved him. But no one can really know for sure." Randal's voice trailed off as he thought about it more. His gaze met the curious eyes of Jecra, who hungered for more.

Randal turned away in hesitation that was followed by a long pause of silence as he thought. He suddenly turned and almost spoke crossly to the younger warrior. "Look, that's all I know about it! That's all anyone knows about it and to tell you the truth…" he paused as his face grew pained, "I don't even believe that's close to the entire story! Thorn has always been somewhat separated from everyone around him, including me, his closest friend! No doubt Edge is the only living soul that knows the whole story. But every time I ask him he's even more quiescent than Thorn is about the subject! So I suppose you and I both are just going to have to take control of our curiosity and be satisfied with the clues that they have generously delivered!"

Jecra nodded, but he was still disgruntled with the unfinished tale and scattered facts.

Randal forced a smile, "Let us go land the ship over at that port on Rock Star." In a matter of minutes they did just that.

Soft footsteps could be heard quickly passing through the main corridor. Vex, Rubim, and Jembit were shocked when Thorn appeared around the corner with a Santa hat and a monstrous bag of gifts.

"Merry Christmas!" he said gleefully as he thrust three gifts in their hands. They did not realize that his cheery manner was just a mask for the pain their leader was feeling deep down.

"Thank you sir!" Jembit stammered. The other two were too dumbfounded to say anything further.

"Why don't you three take the rest of the day off. The annual Christmas feast will be held this evening in the Chubb Diner." Their general insisted. Before they could cram another word, Thorn was off again and handing out more presents to their co-workers.

Joy and the Christmas spirit filled the hearts of those on the ships. It was Christmas Eve after all!

After all the presents were distributed, thorn sat his bag down and made his merry way towards Chef Kapki's kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Chef Kapki, what delightful delicacies will we be feasting on tonight?"

The old chef grinned, "Actually, all the favorites! Sweet potatoes, roasted ham, dumplings, and a variety of pies and deserts all nearly ready for the feast! The list could go on forever really!"

Thorn's smile broadened. "Excellent!" he looked at all the festive decorations displayed about the ship's dining room. He turned to the chief, "Be sure and open the bottles of our finest wine to our men."

"But sir, supplies are low," the chef replied glumly.

Thorn pursed his lips then the left corner of his mouth stretched to his cheek as he thought. "We're docked at Rock Star so we can replenish our supplies with little effort. Open the wine from Sweetshire. They're sure to appreciate that."

Chef Kapki grinned and bowed his head slightly, "Consider it done!"

After the dining reached its peak and Thorn had had his fill, the veteran warrior slipped out of the room seemingly undetected. As he passed through the hall he was unstopped by Sir Randal's, "Merry Christmas, Thorn….?" The sentence had started out as a stated greeting, but it faded off into a questioning farewell as Randal watched his old friend pass by without so much as a blink of acknowledgement.

Sir Randal picked up his little gray feet to catch up with the tall Ivoian. "Thorn what's wrong?" he demanded as he reached the side of his old friend.

Thorn shook himself from his deep thoughts and looked down at his friend. "I'm fine, really. Just tired so I'm going to go to my cabin now."

"But the festivities have only just begun!" Randal protested, "It's only an hour till midnight, which marks Christmas Day!"

Thorn nodded, obviously trying with much effort to contain his irritation. "I know, but I am weary, Merry Christmas my friend and good night."

"But… what about the tradition of music? The men will be devastated should their leader not show up and play his low whistle." Randal added.

"I'll play it tomorrow." Thorn said coolly.

Randal was about to say something else but he was stopped by Thorn's raised hand.

"Please, just allow my leave. They would understand_ if only _they understood."

Randal looked quizzically at Thorn at that last statement. Usually at this time Thorn would propose some sort of insightful excuse as to why he couldn't come. The fact that he had said such an odd declaration concerned Randal greatly. It confirmed his thoughts; therefore he waved his friend goodnight and left without another word.

Gratefully, Thorn slipped into the silent solitude of his three room cabin and locked the door behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh then moved to his bunk. The grizzled warrior picked up two small portraits off his nightstand and sat them beside the pitiful Christmas tree in the living room.

Setting to bottles of incense before the portraits and lit them with the flame on his staff. The delicate aroma of a thousand roses filled the room.

Finally Thorn found the strength to sit before the two portraits. The clock struck twelve marking Christmas Day. He pulled out his low whistle and began to play various Christmas songs such as 'What Child is this?', 'O come, O come Immanuel', and 'Silent Night'. At last his lips broke away from the metal reed of his wind instrument and his eyes locked onto the two portraits.

He pulled out the Holy Book and began to read the story of the child in a manger to the two portraits. When he finished, he closed the book and set it aside. His gaze fell softy upon the portrait of his wife, Velari.

"I have a present for you my love," he whispered as he pulled out a small box. Thorn opened it before her picture, revealing a unique diamond necklace.

With much care, Thorn reached for the necklace and tenderly laid it over the portrait in such a fashion that it really looked like the diamond necklace was draped around her delicate neck.

Thorn's breath was taken away by her beauty. "You look stunning Velari. Merry Christmas love." His gaze then shifted to the portrait of his daughter, Hena.

"Don't think you have been forgotten my blooming rose." He said, pulling out another necklace with a ruby cut into the shape of a rose. He draped the necklace over his daughter's portrait with the same care he had done for his wife.

Thorn smiled sorrowfully as he whispered, "You both look so lovely." His smile faded. Was there something he could have done to prevent their tragic deaths? A single tear slid slowly down his face, tickling his skin as if trying to bring his spirits back up. Angrily, he whipped it away as his gaze locked onto the portraits of his deceased family. "I'm so…. sorry…" he choked. "I should have been there for you. I should have protected you." Tears began to rain from his eyes. "I-I miss you two so much…" then Thorn could hold the tears back no longer and began to mourn bitterly for his loved ones. Tears fell from his eyes for hours as he screamed silently in his agonizing heartache. Heartache that Nightmare had delivered. Soon his eyes could no longer produce any tears to comfort him. Slowly, his body lay down before the two portraits and his eyelids grew heavy. Before he closed them he stroked the faces of his daughter and wife painted upon canvas squares.

"I promise, that I will take revenge on Nightmare. His life will pay for yours. That is my gift to you. Merry…. Merry Christmas…." And he fell asleep knowing that he had to do more than just deliver justice on Nightmare…. But free his friends as well. He sent hope to Meta Knight, Emit, and their archer friend, praying that it would reach them beneath their tortured, metal exteriors. And then he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

Edge walked into the room irritated that Thorn had locked him out. But his irritation faded when the distinct scent of roses reached his nose. As he walked into the room he discovered his mentor, Thorn, asleep before the portraits of Velari and Hena Rose.

Edge smiled sadly bringing over a blanket which he draped over the slumbering Thorn.

"Merry Christmas Master Thorn… father…" Edge's voice struggled to form that last word, a word that he hadn't been able to use in a great length of time. With a light heart, Edge fell asleep on the couch and dreamed of all his many adventures he had shared with Thorn over the vast many of years they had spent together as master and shadow. This truly was a Merry Christmas.

**The End**

**Sweey: So there you have it. **** My Christmas one-shot. It's sad really, but in a bitter sweet sort of way. This story really shows the connection between Thorn and Edge as Master and Shadow. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as enjoyed writing it. Please, if you have any questions throw them at me in a review. If you haven't already, I encourage you to check out my story the Past of the Masked Knight. It will explain these characters to a more indepth degree and well it actually has Meta Knight in it! haha in fact it has a LOT of Meta in it. So if you're wondering if Thorn will ever gain revenge on Nightmare and save Meta Knightmare….. then drop a peak. I'm planning to edit the beginning of the story which might I add is a bit on the….. crappy side. :/ but it get's WAY better. **** I plan to edit after I'm done posting the rest of the story since so many are waiting for the next chapters. ^_^ anyways, Merry Christmas you guys and a HAPPAH NEW YEAR! Now, give me a Christmas present and drop me one of those fancy do-dads they call reviews. Later gators! :D**


End file.
